My Cousin's a PratSorry?
by Natie The Writer
Summary: Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice?Who the bloody hell cares because I'm not gonna let it ay away from me Freddie Weasley,I don't care that you have beautiful mocha skin,OR I can literally see myself in your bright blue eyes, or that I smile every time you laugh...or that you have the best six back in 6th year...Whoops what was i saying? OH...bloody hell i'm screwed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One –Salazar Slytherin save me !

Fayanna Silver giggled and flipped her curly golden blonde hair over her shoulder, her green eyes with flakes of brown shinning. Her two best friends continued to tell her about they're summers as they stood on platform 9 and 3/4. Fayanna was perfect in all means of the word. She was beautiful with a face many would describe as angelic. From her long curly golden blonde hair to her innocent icy hazel eyes surrounded by long dark eyelashes, she had golden tan skin a tiny nose and pretty thin lips. She was smart, in fact most would call her brilliant, she was both magically gifted and academically so. Even though she was all these things

It was never enough. Not for her father, her half brother, or her stepmother and not for the magical world that loved to talk about the scandal that was Fayanna Adara Silver.

"Fay love" her very pregnant mother called to her. Fay looked up at her mum and smiled signaling that she would be over in a second; she turned back to her best friends "Emily Elizabeth let me go say bye to mum and Blaise I'll meet you one the train!" I exclaimed they both nodded before turning and starting toward the Hogwarts Express. "Ohhh and Fay ?" Elizabeth called out to me I turned back to her

"Yes love?" I murmured curiously

"Don't bring Blake with you" Elizabeth declared rolling her brown eyes in aggravation.

"No promises love" I chuckled.

Blake Zabini was my stepbrother and though we weren't related by blood we were very close. Needless to say Elizabeth and Blake didn't get along, but that was mostly to do with the fact they were both head over heels in love with each other, too bad they were so bloody stubborn and wouldn't admit it. You could cut the sexual tension with a bloody knife; and a dull one at that.

"Hey mum" I exclaimed smiling at my mother Esperanza Zabini (maiden name Silver) . Esperanza Zabini was a beautiful woman with golden brown hair and dark green eyes, we had the same tan skin tone and honey colored hair though mine had a more golden blonde tint to it then her golden brown.

"Voilà mon petit feu" My mum exclaimed in our first language of French as she lovingly cradling my face (There's my little fire).

"Comment vous sentez-mère? Comment est le bébé?" I responded in French placing a delicate hand on my mother's bloated stomach. (How are you feeling mother? How is the baby?) My mum was having twins, she was about six months pregnant.

"Nous sommes bien chérie, vous vous inquiétez trop. Vous devez être prudent ou vous gris prématurément; et vous êtes beaucoup trop jolie pour que mon petit spitfire." Mum chuckled shaking her head at my fretting. (We are fine darling, you worry too much. You must be careful or you will gray prematurely; and you're much too pretty for that my little spitfire.)

"Ugh I hate when you both start speaking all French-y, and now you have little Claribel using it" Blake exclaimed sighing dramatically with his hand on our half sister. Clari was 12 years old to mine and Blake's 16 years of age.

"Don't be such an idiot Blake, and stop making that face or it will get stuck like that" Claribel hissed rolling her dark brown eyes at her older brother. Yes our sister was just an angel. My mother chuckled at this in her child like way. Mum was more kid then adult even though I loved her more then anything she never exactly grew up from her 16-year-old self and there were many times I felt like I was raising not only myself but Blake and Belle too.

"Belle ne parle pas de votre frère comme ça! Vous êtes douze pas quinze, donc je ne veux pas vous entendre appeler quelqu'un un idiot, ne me comprenez-vous?" I reprimanded sternly (Belle don't speak to your brother like that! You are twelve not fifteen so I don't want to hear you calling anyone an idiot, do you understand me?)

"You always take his side Fay!" My sister whined

"I asked if you understood Claribel" I exclaimed sending her a look

"Yes sisyer" Clari mumbled

"Don't be so hard on her mon petard" mum exclaimed delicately ruffling Clari's hair

"If I don't who will ?" I snapped my brother placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me, as a look of hurt passed across my mothers face. The look quickly passed as my stepfather Blaise wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and a look of adoration and love fell upon my mother's pretty face. "bonjour lumière de ma vie." Blaise murmured (hello light of my life.) to my mum kissing her cheek sweetly and pretty much butchering the French language in the process, I cringed while mum swooned at his words. The loud laugh from my brother let me know I hadn't been too stealth about my opinion on the matter I shot Blake a hard glare to which he chuckled and sent me a wink. My glare stopped working on him when we were seven and he chopped off my Barbie's head. He was a terrible child.

"Sorry I'm late kids I had to finish up with a client" Blaise explained with a sad look.

Blaise was always "finishing up with a client" I.E. shagging his assistant mum just liked to live in make believe land all was swell as long as she got to go on trips and got fancy presents. I sent Blake a look that clearly said 'your dads a dirty lying dog'

He smirked 'you say dog I say legend' Blake idolized his dad, it was one of the reasons Elizabeth couldn't stand him. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to my mum and Blaise. "It's fine Blaise but we really must be off its 9:53" I exclaimed placing a kiss on my mums cheek and sending Blaise friendly smile, Blake elbowed me in the ribs, my smile must have come off as a grimace again. Whoops.

Once we were on the train, Clari quickly walked off from us, she was obviously still upset that I had defended Blake. Blake chuckled at this "she so has your attitude"

I shot him a look " I do not have an attitude" I hissed walking into our compartment right as the train started to move and elbowing Blake roughly in the stomach "Whoops the trains sudden movement must have startled me" I exclaimed in a airy highly sarcastic tone as I sat lazily on the bench in between Emily and Elizabeth. They both chuckled as Blake tried to catch his breath. "Has my birthday come early this year" Elizabeth grinned highly amused by my brother's pain. Blake was finally able to sit down on the bench across from us as he shot me a glare I smiled delicately at him "Or maybe it's just my attitude" I shot out sweetly sending a wink his way. I couldn't hear his reply as Aidan Nott and Jackson Avery walked into our compartment. "Aid! Jax!" I greeted the handsome boys happily. They took in my brother's agitated appearance and my excitement and both sent me identical looks of what did you do now Fay Silver ? "Hello mon cheri" I sweetly said sending them an innocent look and a sweet smile they both rolled they're eyes at me in sync and said down on either side of my brother. Jackson and Aidan were my brother's best mates and made up the rest of our group I loved both boys as much as I loved Em and Eli and all of us grew up together, we've been best mates since we were 3. We all began chatting and talking about our summers until our compartment slid open once again all our eyes fell to the door as we didn't expect anyone else to join us.

"Hello Love" All it took was two words for all hell to break loose. Dear Salazar Slytherin save me.


	2. Chapter 2- Game On!

Chapter 2- Game On

There he stood casually leaning against the door of our compartment as though we were all best mates. He was still so handsome, she felt her heart rate accelerate as she stared at him. Seeing him brought back so many memories from last year, both good and bad. She could clearly picture a time where they were both happy, where he was there to make her feel happy when she was sad, where he would tell her a joke when she was mad, and where her would kiss away her fears. The thought of this made her heart break all over again.

"Fay!" Elizabeth cry of desperation snapped her out of her thoughts she quickly looked up to look at her best friend who, she and Emily had moved across the from their previous spot to restrain the three boys from attacking the pompous cocky boy. "Boys calm yourselves" Fay exclaimed calmly schooling her facial features to a careless mask before she turned to address her ex boyfriend.

"James" she murmured finally able to get the words out of her mouth.

James Sirius Potter was an extremely handsome boy with dark brown eyes and hair that seemed to go in every direction, he stood tall at 6 foot 1 like all of his male cousins and he seem to have a permanent smirk on his lips, that drove the girls of Hogwarts mad. Unfortunately her was as cocky as he was handsome, her brother and they're friends had never liked him but they hadn't hated him either, until they had broken up last January. The two were together for nine months and though it wasn't that long it was long enough for Fay to fall in love with James and long enough for James to shatter Fay's heart.

"Anna how are you, love? And might I say you are looking lovely this year" James grinned winking cockily at her. That was James nickname for her she hadn't let anyone call her that since January, the name hardened her face. I heard a growl come from my brother and sighed Emily and Elizabeth were pretty much laying on the three boys.

"What do you want James?" I sighed tiredly rubbing a hand over my pretty face, I saw a look of regret flash in his pretty dark brown eyes at my tired expression, but it left his face as soon as I blinked, making me believe that is was never there to begin with, I sent him a sad look as he had replaced it with one of cockiness.

"I heard you made captain." He exclaimed sending me a half smile I nodded at him in conformation to his statement. I had been chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch Team since my second year and finally made Captain this year.

"And I'm sure you just dropped in to congratulate her have you Potter?" My brother's angry voice filled the compartment.

"Actually I just came by to warn you Silver, I'll be taking the cup this year, I won't go easy on you just because we've shagged, no matter how great you are in the sack" he smirked nastily I didn't even react to this, that's what he wanted, but apparently it was too much because Aidan had thrown Emily off him and thrown James in the wall of the compartment by his throat, wand digging into his cheek. "Haven't you done enough to hurt her Potter?" he hissed out angrily. My brother and Jax who had been struggling to get Elizabeth, and a now standing Emily off of them, had now stilled in surprise. Aidan Nott was a calm and cold boy, who believe revenge was best served cold. He did most of his dirty work behind the curtains because he loved the look of surprise his victims got when they didn't see it coming. He usually couldn't be baited into anything, due to his cunning nature so the fact that he had both become physical, and pulled his wand on James had shocked the hell out of us all. James had finally gotten what he wanted from my brother and his friends, a reaction.

"Well I guess that answers the question of who your shagging now doesn't it, Annie love?" James cheekily exclaimed his dark brown eyes meeting my murky hazel ones. Even though he tried to hide it behind his cocky façade but I could see the jealousy in his eyes.

Apparently my brother had enough because he had finally broken free of Elizabeth's death hold on him.

"Watch your mouth you wanker" he hissed at him, his wand pointed at him menacingly . I heard Aidan growl and point his wand harder into James cheek.

"What's going on?" a new voice asked standing my the compartment door. My hazel eyes took in the form of Freddie Weasley.

"Freddie! Hiya mate" James grinned despite the tense threatening situation he was in. "James, what in the bloody hell have you done?: Fred sighed shaking his head at his best mate and cousin. Freddie Weasley was very handsome a lot of people said he was more gorgeous then any of the other Weasley's but him and his sister both took after their mother Angelina Johnson with their dark skin and dark hair Fred's was cut shot and he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, he was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and had the arms and abs to back that statement up, he loved to prank people and tell jokes, he was one of the sweetest blokes she had ever met. We had been close when me and James had been dating, but I hadn't spoken to him since the break up almost nine months ago. I hadn't spoken to any of the Weasley / Potter's since then actually, not from a lack of trying on their part. I had felt to betrayed by all of them though. "Ann call off your guard dogs" Freddie exclaimed in a low calm voice. My hazel eyes met with his I could see the guilt in his bright eyes, I knew how sorry he was but every time I looked upon his face I couldn't help but want to either spit at him or throw up. Jax now stood with is wand pointed at Fred's head. Emily and Elizabeth both looked on with wide eyes.

"All you Weasley's think you can do what ever you please!"

"That's enough" I murmured cutting off my brother's speech of the Weasley's are vile. "Weasley take you cousin and leave." I could see the hurt radiate in Fred's eyes as he turned to grab James to leave.

"Back off Nott" Fred growled at Aidan angrily

"You all are fucking sick, you talk about Slytherin's and how we are evil but we would have never played the sick fucking games that you all played last year." Aidan growled out angrily shooting both Fred and James a look of disgust.

"Sod off Nott" Fred angrily hissed

""Oh don't take it personally Freddie my boy, Nott is shagging our favorite Slytherin, ain't that right Annie love?" James chuckled I felt Fred's eyes land on me desperately pleading me to deny his cousins claim.

"That's none of your bloody business!" Nott hissed just as my brother exclaimed "That's a bunch of lies!" James smirked again and I just wanted to wipe that look off his face.

"Why do you care about who I shag or don't shag James, that's none of your concern" I exclaimed shrugging my shoulders casually, I wasn't giving him the responses that he was looking for and the frustration showed on his handsome face. "Aidan let him go, its time the boys left as they aren't welcome here." I exclaimed as though I was dismissing them, James' face turned red in anger. He hated to be dismissed it made him feel like he was below them, and the hurt look appeared on Freddie's face yet again. Finally Aidan chuckled and let go of James as Aidan let him go and turned to me I could practically see the words playing in his mind 'you sly, cunning witch'

As James liked to lash out with his words I would keep a straight face and hurt people with my cold demeanor and perfectly twisted words, it was one of many things that differed when it came to James and I.

"Lets go James" Freddie insisted James shot me an angry look before turning to leave.

"And James?" I exclaimed

"Hmmmm?" he responded turning back to me, brown meeting hazel.

"I got your message loud and clear." I exclaimed roughly at that moment I felt as if we were connected I got an image of us months ago lips pressed together urgently, hands pulling each others hair, his hot hands on my thighs, lips trailing down my neck, me pulling off his shirt. His smirk snapped out this "Game on love" I hissed he simply winked and walked out of the compartment. Tension filled the air.

James Potter you'll get what's coming to you.

"Why can't you just leave her alone? Haven't you done enough?" Freddie angrily hissed at his cousin and best friend.

"I don't know what your talking about mate" James shrugged nonchalantly

"You broke her heart, ruined her friendship with Dom who has no one in the Slytherin house and lost her three best-friends because of you now, most of our cousins won't even look at me, you, and Louis! For goodness sakes, my own mother looks at me with disappointment James, and I wasn't even apart of it! I distinctly remember, saying I want NO part in it!" Freddie angrily hissed. James nonchalant attitude slipped and he turned to look at Fred obviously annoyed.

"Don't act all innocent you like to play the good guy and we let you because your our cousin, but you are just as bad as Wood Louis and I, you play just as many pranks, fail just as many tests and shag just as many girls if not more! You may not have actively played a role in what happened with Annie but you knew what was happening and said nothing, you still became her friend and though you might not have been shagging her or holding her hand you still built a relationship with her knowing all along what was going on and not saying a bloody thing. You were just as must involved in this as me Fred Weasley" James hissed, Freddie sighed and ran a hand over his face "Be that as it may, I leave her alone I don't throw it in her face because I miss her its not her fault you ended up falling in love with her along the way, James you've done enough, leave her alone!" Freddie argued

"I don't miss her and I don't love her" James defended weakly

"Right and if you tell yourself that enough maybe you'll believe it one day James" Freddie shook his head and walked away.


End file.
